True Love Waits
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy proposes to Gabriella and she tells him No at first. She decides to leave Albuquerque for a while because she can not face her boyfriend Troy or their parents after saying no to the marriage proposal. Troy starts spiraling down and ends up in a deep depression. Their is only one person that can bring Troy out of his depression. Will Troy and Gabriella be engaged in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Troy and Gabriella with their parents had went out to dinner that night. Troy could not wait till after dinner to propose to Gabriella. Troy's parents and Gabriella's parents knew that Troy was going to propose to Gabriella after they got done eating dinner. Gabriella did not know that her boyfriend Troy was going to be proposing to her that night. So they finished eating their dinner and were now talking about stuff. Troy then decided to propose to Gabriella. So Troy got up from his chair and went in front of Gabriella. He got down on one knee and pulled the black ring box from his pocket. Troy open the ring box and then said to Gabriella that he has a question for her.

Gabriella was shock to see Troy down on one knee and holding a ring box in his hand. Troy then said to Gabriella how much he loves her and that he wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Troy then asked Gabriella will you marry me and become my wife. Gabriella could not believe Troy had just propose to her and so she told Troy no that she could not marry him and be his wife. Gabriella got out of her chair and ran out of the restraunt and kept running till she got to her house. She went into her house and upstairs to her bedroom. Gabriella sat on her bed for a few minutes and decided that she needed to leave Albuquerque. So she pack her suitcases and then went into her bathroom to get the stuff she would need. Gabriella grabbed her suitcases and her purse, before leaving her bedroom. She went back down stairs and set her suitcases by the door. Then she sat down to write a note to her parents.

Gabriella told her parents in the note that she needs to leave town for a while. She told them that she will come back when she is ready too. Gabriella thought about telling her parents why she said no to Troy's marriage proposal, but decided not too. Gabriella told her parents she was going to go stay with one of their family members for now. So Gabriella ended her note and place it on the counter, where she knew her parents would see it. Gabriella went over to the door and looked around the house one more time, before picking her suitcases up and went out the door. She went to her car and put the suitcases in the back seat. Gabriella went back up to the house to make sure she had locked it up. Gabriella went back to her car and got in to it. She pulled out of the drive way and was now on her way out of Albuquerque.

Mean while back at the restraunt, Troy got up off the floor and then looked at his parents and Gabriella's parents. Troy then ran out of the restraunt and went to his car. He got into his car and went back home. Troy arrived back at his house and parked the car. He got out of his car and locked it up. Troy went into the house and upstairs to his bedroom. Troy threw the engagement ring in his nightstand drawer and shut it. Troy then took the picture he had of Gabriella and laid down on his bed. Troy started crying his eyes out while holding the picture of Gabriella.

Jack and Lucille with Maria and John paid for thier meal and left the restraunt. They then went to the car and got in it. They arrived back at the Bolton's house and park the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. Maria and John said good night to Lucille and Jack. They went over next door to their house and went inside. Once they were in the house, they notice it was quiet. Maria then saw the note Gabriella had left them. Maria read the note and then looked at her husband. John asked his wife what was wrong. So Maria gave her husband the note and he read it too. They could not believe their daughter Gabriella had left town and went to stay with one of their family members.

Jack and Lucille went into the house. Lucille told her husband she was going to go check on Troy. So Lucille went up stairs to Troy's bedroom and knocked on the door. Troy told his mom she could come in. Lucille walked in the bedroom to see Troy crying his eyes out, while holding the picture of Gabriella. Lucille held her son Troy for a little bit and told him that Gabriella just needs some space for now. Troy said to his mom that he loves Gabriella and wants to marry her. Troy said to his mom it is going to be hard to give his girlfriend Gabriella space and time. Lucille said to Troy that Gabriella will change her answer from no to yes, when she is ready. Lucille got up and left Troy alone in his room to think about what she said. Troy laid back down on his bed and continued to cry his eyes out the rest of the night.

Please Review!

A/N This story will have 12 to 18 chapters or less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three hours later Gabriella was entering the state of Idaho. Gabriella decided to find a hotel to stay at for the night. So a few minutes later Gabriella found a hotel to stay at for the night. So she parked her car and got out of it. Gabriella grabbed her purse and carry on bag, before locking the car up. Gabriella went into the hotel and check in. After she got her room key, she went to her hotel room. Once she was in her room, she got ready for bed. Gabriella then sat down on the bed and called her aunt Mandy. Aunt Mandy heard her phone ringing and answer it. Mandy asked Gabriella why she was calling her. Gabriella asked her aunt Mandy if she could stay with her for a while. Mandy told Gabriella that she can come stay with her for a while.

Mandy asked Gabriella what was wrong. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that her boyfriend Troy had propose to her. Her aunt Mandy asked Gabriella if she said yes to the proposal. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she said no to it. Mandy asked Gabriella why she said no to it. Gabriella told her aunt that she did not think they were ready to take that next step in their relationship. Mandy told Gabriella that they would talk more about it when she gets here. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy she would see her tomorrow some time. So Gabriella hung up her phone and went to bed for the night.

The next day Troy did not want to go to school. He had not got any sleep and also had red puffy eyes from crying. He got dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. Troy grabbed his wallet, phone, keys and school bag and went down stairs. Troy set his school bag by the door and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Lucille asked Troy if he wanted some thing to eat. Troy told his mom that he was not hungry and left the kitchen. Troy picked his school bag up and went out the door. Troy got into his car and pulled out of the drive way. Troy arrived at the school and parked his car. He got out of his car and grabbed his school bag, before locking the car. Troy went into the school and too his locker.

Chad saw his friend Troy at his locker and decided to go talk to him. Chad then notice that Troy was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. Chad asked Troy if he was okey. Troy told Chad he was fine. Chad then notice that Troy's eyes were red and puffy. Chad went to find their friends to tell them about Troy. Troy decided he just did not want to be there at school. So Troy got his stuff that he had in his locker and put it in his school bag. Troy shut his locker and left the school. Heunlocked his car and got into it. Troy left the school parking lot and went back home.

When he got back to his house, he parked the car and got out of it. Troy grabbed his school bag and locked the car up. He looked at his car for a minute and then went into the house. Troy went upstairs to his bedroom and threw his school bag on the couch that was in his room. Troy then put the keys to his car in the night stand drawer, with the engagement ring that was in there and shut it. Troy then picked the picture of Gabriella back up and went to lay on his bed to cry some more.

Mean while Chad found Taylor and the rest of the friends by Sharpay's locker. Taylor saw Chad coming their way and asked him what was wrong. Chad told Taylor and the friends that Troy looks horrible and not himself. Taylor asked Chad what he means that Troy was not himself. Chad told Taylor and the friends that Troy was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie. Chad also told them that Troy's eyes were red and puffy, like he had been crying. The friends were now worried about Troy and wonder what had happen. So as the school day went on, the friends had not seen Troy or Gabriella in any of the classes. So they were not only worried about Troy, but also were worried about Gabriella too.

Please Review!

A/N This is just a filler Chapter. In the next chapter Gabriella arrives at her aunt Mandy's house. Troy will also be in the next chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

So Gabriella got up that morning and took a quick shower. She got dressed in her clean clothes that she was wearing for that day. Gabriella then got her stuff together, before she left her room. Gabriella picked up her carry on bag with her purse and left her hotel room. Gabriella check out of the hotel and went to her car. She put the carry on bag in the back seat, before getting into the car. She left the hotel parking lot and went to a cafe to get some breakfast, before she went back on the road. After she finished eating her breakfast, she paid for the food and left the cafe. She got into her car and was now back on the road. She could not wait to get to her aunt Mandy's house. So she listen to some music while she was driving to her aunt Mandy's house.

Mean while Troy was in his bedroom laying on his bed and crying his eyes out still. He was missing his girlfriend Gabriella. Lucille went to check on her son Troy. Lucille open the door and saw her son Troy on his bed crying his eyes out. Lucille saw that Troy was holding the picture of Gabriella again in his arms. So Lucille asked Troy if he wanted some lunch. Troy told his mom that he did not want any thing to eat. So Lucille left Troy's room and shut the door. Lucille went back down stairs to the kitchen. A hour later Lucille saw Troy come into the kitchen. Troy grabbed another bottle of water and left the kitchen again. Troy went back upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. Lucille knew that her son Troy was missing Gabriella.

That afternoon Gabriella arrived at her aunt Mandy's house in Montana. She parked her car and turn it off. Gabriella got out of her car and grabbed her suitcases, before locking it up. She carried her suitcases to the door and knock on it. Mandy open the door and let Gabriella into the house. Gabriella carried her suitcases in the house. Mandy took her niece Gabriella to the bedroom she would be sleeping in. After Gabriella had put her suitcases and carry on in the bedroom, she would be sleeping in. She went to the kitchen to talk to her aunt Mandy. Mandy saw her niece Gabriella come into the kitchen. Mandy asked Gabriella why she thought that her boyfriend Troy and her were not ready to take that step. Gabriella then told her aunt Mandy the truth. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she does not think she is ready to take that step yet. Mandy asked Gabriella if she is afraid to take the next step with her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella thought about what her aunt Mandy had asked her.

Lucille was making dinner, when her husband came home. Jack asked his wife how their son Troy was doing. Lucille told her husband that their son Troy is not doing to good. Jack asked his wife what she meant that their son Troy was not doing to good. Lucille told her husband that Troy has been in his room all day, crying his eyes out, while holding the picture of Gabriella in his arms. Lucille also told her husband that Troy has not ate any thing all day. Jack told his wife he would go check on Troy then. So Jack left the kitchen and went upstairs to his son Troy's room to see how he was doing. Jack open Troy's bedroom door and saw Troy on his bed crying. Jack went over to Troy. Troy saw his dad come over to him. Jack asked his son Troy if he would come down stairs to eat some dinner. Troy told his dad that he was not hungry. Jack told Troy that he can try to eat something. So Troy told his dad he would come down stairs for a little bit.

So Troy came down stairs with his dad and went to the dining room. Lucille brought the dinner to the table. Troy put some food on his plate and just looked at it. Troy took only one bite of the food and then pushed the plate from him. Troy got up and went back upstairs to his bedroom and shut the door. He went back over his bed and took the picture of Gabriella back into his arms. He laid back down on his bed and started crying his eyes out again. Lucille and Jack could not believe that their son Troy only ate one bite of his food and then push the plate a way. Lucille and Jack finished eating their dinner. Lucille took the dishes and left over food back to the kitchen. Lucille put the left over food a way and then started washing the dishes.

Jack told Lucille he was going to go over next door to talked to Maria and John and to see how Gabriella is doing. So Jack left the house and went next door to the Montez house. Jack knock on the door and Maria answered the door. Jack asked Maria if her husband was around. Maria told Jack that her husband was in the living room watching tv. Jack said to Maria that he would like to talk to her and her husband about some thing. So they went to the living room, where here husband was at. John saw his wife and Jack come in the living room and so he shut the tv off for now. Jack asked Maria and John how Gabriella was doing. They told Jack that Gabriella is not home and that she left Albuquerque for a while.

Jack asked them if they knew how long she would be gone. Maria and John told Jack they did not know how long Gabriella was going to be gone. Maria and John asked Jack how his son Troy was doing. Jack told Maria and John that Troy is not doing to good. Jack told them that Troy hardly leaves his bedroom. Jack also told them that Troy has had no sleep and has been doing alot of crying. Maria then asked Jack if Troy had been eating. Jack told Maria that Troy had ate one bite of his food and then pushed his plate away. Jack told them after he push his plate a way from him, that he went right back up stairs to his room. Maria and John said to Jack that they hope Troy starts eating again. Jack said that he is really worried about his son Troy. So they talked for a little bit longer about their kids. Jack told Maria and John that he was going to head back home and would talk to them tomorrow.

Jack went back over to his house and went inside. Lucille asked Jack if he had found out how Gabriella was. Jack told Lucille that Gabriella has left Albuquerque for a while. Lucille asked Jack if her parents said how long Gabriella was going to be gone. Jack told his wife that Maria and John do not know how long she will be gone. What Jack and Lucille did not know was that their son Troy had heard their conversation and went back up stairs to his room with the bottle of water he had got from the kitchen. Troy could not believe that his girlfriend Gabriella had left town. Troy laid back down on his bed and started crying some more. He was still holding the picture of Gabriella in his arms that night Troy did not sleep at all. Troy just stared at his wall when he was not crying. Troy decided that he was not going to talk to anyone and that also included his parents too. So Troy just continued to lay in his bed.

Please Review!

A/N I am going to do a little bit of jumping. In the next chapter it will be a month since Gabriella said no to her boyfriend Troy's marriage proposal and also her leaving Albuquerque too. Troy also has change alot too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Gabriella could not believe she had been living with her aunt Mandy for month now. Gabriella also realized it had been a month since she had said no to her boyfriend Troy's marriage proposal and leaving was missing her parents and person Gabriella was missing the most was her boyfriend Troy. She wondered how he was doing since she had said no to his marriage proposal. Gabriella decided she need to talk to her aunt Mandy about her being afraid to take that next step with her boyfriend Troy. So Gabriella finished homework on the computer and then went to see if her friends were online.

Mean while Troy had gotten more depressed. He had not slept for a also had lost alot of weight too. Troy had also become mute and was not eating at all. He mostly stayed in his bedroom and only left it long enough to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy was only living on water. Troy eyes had dark circles under them and had lost their sparkle. When a person look in his eyes, all you could see was saddness and emptiness in them. All Troy did was lay in his bed and stared at the wall, when he was not crying his eyes out. Troy was really missing his girlfriend Gabriella a lot.

Lucille and Jack asked Maria and John if they wanted to come over and visit. Maria and John told Lucille and Jack they would love to come over and visit them. So Lucille and Jack could not wait to visit with Maria and John. Maria and John left their house and went next door to the Bolton's house to visit them. They arrive at the Bolton's house and knocked on the door. Jack let them in the house and they went to the kitchen where Lucille was at. Maria and John asked Lucille and Jack how Troy was doing. Jack and Lucille told Maria and John that Troy is in bad shape and that they are really worried about him. Lucile and Jack told Maria and John that Troy has stop talking all together. Maria asked if Troy has been eating. Lucille told Maria that Troy has quit eating and is only living on water. Jack and John told their wives they were going to go in the living room and talk. Lucille told Maria that Troy just stays in his room looking at the wall, when he is not crying his eyes out. Maria asked Lucille if Troy leaves his room at all. Lucille told Maria that the only time Troy leaves his room his to get a bottle of water and then he goes back into his room.

Gabriella found that her friend Taylor was on and so she sent her a message. Taylor saw that she had a message from Gabriella and so she answered her back. Gabriella asked how everyone was doing. Taylor told Gabriella everyone was doing find. Gabriella then asked Taylor how Troy was doing. Taylor then told Gabriella that Troy has not been in school for a month now. Gabriella wonder why her boyfriend Troy had not been in school for a month. Gabriella told Taylor the reason that she had left and told her that she is thinking about coming back soon. Taylor told Gabriella that she misses her and that she had to go.

Please Review!

A/N I am really sorry this chapter is so short. This is just a filler chapter. The next chapter will be a little more longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella told her best friend Taylor that she would talk to her again soon. So Gabriella check to see if any of her other friends were on. Gabriella notice that none of her other friends were on and so she shut the computer off. Gabriella was now thinking about what Taylor had told her about Troy. Gabriella wondered why Troy had not been in school for a month. Gabriella then realized that Troy had quit school and wonder why he would quit in the first place. Gabriella was hoping her aunt Mandy would be home from the grocery store soon.

Maria asked Lucille if Troy has been going to school. Lucille told Maria that Troy has stop going to school all knew that her daughter Gabriella needed to come back home to Albuquerque soon. Lucille told Maria that it is hard to see her son Troy so sad and told Lucille that she hope things will get better soon. Lucille told Maria she had to go check on her son Troy. Maria asked Lucille if she could come with her to check on Troy. Lucille told Maria that she could come with her to check on Troy. So they went upstairs to check on Troy.

Jack told John that he is really worried about his son Troy. John asked Jack if Troy has been going to school. Jack told John that Troy has quit going to school and also playing basketball. John asked Jack how bad of shape Troy was in. Jack told John the same thing that Lucille had told Maria. John said to Jack that he can see why he is worried about Troy. Lucille open the Troy's bedroom door and saw that Troy was staring at the wall, while holding the picture of Gabriella. Lucille let Maria see Troy laying on his bed and staring at the wall. Maria saw Troy laying on his bed and holding the picture of Gabriella, while staring at the wall. Lucille shut his bedroom door and they went back down stairs. Maria said to Lucille that Troy looks horrible and that she could tell that he has lost a lot of wait. Lucille told Maria that Troy is so sad and depressed that he does not care about how he looks. Lucille told Maria that their is only one person that can bring him out of this sad and depressed state. Maria knew that Lucille was talking about her daughter Gabriella and knew she was right about it too.

Troy went to the bathroom and then went into his medicine cabinet to get some aspirin for his headache. Troy saw a razor blade laying in the medicine cabinet and decided to picked it up. Troy wonder if he were to cut himself, if it would relieve his pain. So Troy rolled his sleeve up on the one arm and took the razor blade to cut himself. So he put a few cuts on his arm and let himself bleed for a little bit. Troy realized it did not help with his pain, but made it worse. So he threw the razor blade a way and then put a funny towel on his arm. Troy put pressure on the cuts to get them to stop bleeding. Troy then got a bandage and put it on his arm. Troy then put his sleeve back down. Troy left his bathroom and went back to laying on his bed.

Mandy came home from the store and was now carrying the groceries into the house. Gabriella saw her aunt Mandy and asked her if she could help her bring the rest of the groceries in the house. Mandy told Gabriella that she could help her get the last of the groceries in the house.

Please Review!

A/N I hope this chapter does not seem short to you all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Lucille asked Maria if she would like to stay for dinner. Maria told Lucille that she would love to stay for dinner. So Lucille started making dinner while she was talking with Maria. Jack and John came back to the kitchen to see if Lucille and Maria were still talking. Maria saw her husband and Jack come into the kitchen. Maria told her husband that they were staying for dinner. So Jack and John went back to the living room and continued with there talk. Maria asked Lucille if she has told Troy and Gabriella's friends about what is going on. Lucille told Maria she has not told their friends yet. Maria said to Lucille that their friends should know what is going on.

Mean while Taylor went over to Chad to tell him that she had talk to Gabriella and found out why Troy is looking horrible. Taylor arrived at Chad's house and knocked on his door. Chad open the door to see his girlfriend Taylor standing in front of him. He let Taylor in the house and asked her what was up. Taylor told Chad that she talk to Gabriella and found out that Troy had proposed. Taylor told Chad that Gabriella told her that she had said no to Troy's marriage proposal. Chad asked Taylor if she found out why Gabriella left town for. Taylor told Chad that Gabriella told her that the reason she left town was, that she could not face Troy or their parents after she had said no to the marriage proposal. Chad then asked Taylor if Gabriella has said when she would be back. Taylor said to Chad that Gabriella told her she would be coming back soon.

Troy grabbed his bottle water and drink the last swallow in it. Troy then left his bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to get a another bottle of water out of the saw his mom and Maria talking in the kitchen. After he got his bottle of water,he went back upstairs to his bedroom. Troy first took a drink of his water and then he set it down on the laid back down on his bed and took the picture of Gabriella back in his arms. Troy started crying his eyes out again.

Lucille and Maria had saw Troy come and leave the kitchen. Lucille and Maria could tell that Troy had been crying again. Lucille and Maria were both worried about Troy. Lucille did not know that her husband was worried about Troy too. Lucille finished making the dinner. Maria went to tell their husbands that dinner was ready. Jack and John were still talking to each other, when Maria came in the living room to tell them that dinner was ready. So they went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille brought the food to the table and then sat down too. They all dished their food up and started eating their dinner.

Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she need to talk to her about some thing. Mandy told Gabriella that they can sit and talk after dinner. So Gabriella help her aunt Mandy make the dinner. Once dinner was done, they sat down to eat. A hour later they finished eating dinner and were now washing the dishes. Mandy asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she wanted to talk to her about her being afraid to take the next step wioth her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she was missing Troy too.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short. This is just another filler chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Maria and John visited Jack and Lucille a little bit hours later Maria and John told Jack and Lucille they were going to go home now. So Jack and Lucille walked Maria and John to the door. Maria and her husband said good night to Lucille and her left the Bolton house and went home for the nigt. Lucille shut the door. Jack and Lucille went back to the living room to finish watching tv. After Lucille and Jack got done watching tv, they turn the tv off for the night. They went up stairs to their bedroom for the night.

Mean while Maria and John arrived back at their house and went inside. They hope that their daughter Gabriella comes home soon. John told his wife that Jack is really worried about his son Troy. Maria told her husband that Lucille is also worried about their son Troy too. John and Maria went upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. John told his wife that Jack told him that Troy has not played basketball for a month now. Maria told her husband what Lucille had told her. John told his wife that their daughter Gabriella needs to come back home now. Maria told her husband she has been trying to figure out what family member that their daughter is staying with.

Mandy and Gabriella went to the living room to sit down and talk. Mandy asked her niece Gabriella why she is afraid to take the next step with her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she had first thought they were not ready to get married. Mandy told Gabriella that she could understand her thinking that. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she is afraid if they get married, that later on they will end up getting divorce if things do not work out. Mandy told Gabriella that it would not happen because they love each other. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she wish she had said yes to Troy's marriage proposal in the first place. Mandy told Gabriella that she can change her answer from no to yes still. Gabriella said to her aunt Mandy that her heart was telling her to say yes, but her head told her to say no to the marriage proposal. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she could not believe she had listen to her head instead of her heart.

Troy had finish crying his eyes out for the fourth time that night. Troy went down stairs to get another bottle of water. After he got his bottle of water, he went back upstairs to his bedroom again. Troy shut his bedroom door and took a drink of water. He sat his water bottle on his nightstand and laid back down on his bed. The rest of the night, he just stare at the wall and did not sleep at all.

The next morning Lucille got up and dressed for the day. Lucille left the bedroom quietly so she would not wake her husband. Lucille first checked on her son Troy to see how he was doing. When she open his bedroom door, she saw Troy looking at the wall again. Lucille saw how pale Troy was and that she could tell that he was still not sleeping. Lucille then shut her son Troy's bedroom door and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. A few minutes later Jack woke up and notice that his wife was not in bed with him. So he got up and took a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and also check on his son Troy, before going down stairs to the kitchen. After Jack checked on his son Troy, he went down stairs to the kitchen. Jack saw his wife making them breakfast. So Jack went to get himself a cup of coffee.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this is short, but this is just another chapter filler. I will try to have the next chapter be longer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

That next morning Gabriella woke up and got dress for the day. She went to the kitchen to see if her aunt Mandy was up. Mandy was in the kitchen making breaksfast, when Gabriella entered the kitchen. Gabriella said good morning to her aunt Mandy and then sat down. Gabriella asked her aunt what she was making for breakfast. Mandy told Gabriella she was making scramble eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. So Mandy told Gabriella that breakfast was ready. So they sat down to eat their breakfast. Gabriella said to her aunt Mandy that she wanted finish the talk they had started last night. So Mandy took the empty plates to the sink to wash asked Gabriella if she has thought about going back home to her parents in Albuquerque. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she has been thing about going back.

Mean while Lucille and Jack were finish eating their breakfast. Lucille said to her husband that she is super worried about their son Troy. Jack told his wife that he is really worried about their son Troy too. Jack told his wife there is nothing they can do about it and that the only person that can get Troy out of this deep depression is Gabriella. Lucille told her husband that he is right and that she wish Gabriella would come told his wife that he and John had figure out why Gabriella left in the first place. Lucille asked her husband what he and John had figured out. Jack said to his wife that they figured Gabriella left because she did not want to face her parents or us after she had said no to Troy's marriage proposal. Jack also told his wife that Gabriella did not want to look at Troy after she had said no to him. Gabriella asked her aunt Mandy if she thinks that she is ready to take the next step with her boyfriend told Gabriella that she is ready to take the next step with her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy she was going to go for a walk and think about what they had talked about. So Gabriella left the kitchen and went back to the bedroom she was sleeping in. Gabriella put her shoes on and left for her walk.

While Gabriella was out on her walk, Mandy decided to call her sister Maria. Maria and John had finished eating breakfast and were in the living room watching Tv. Maria heard the house phone ring and hope it was Gabriella calling to tell them that she was coming home. Maria answered the phone and found out it was her sister Mandy calling asked her sister Mandy why she was calling her. Mandy told sister Maria that Gabriella has been staying with her and is think about going back home. Maria asked her sister Mandy how Gabriella was doing. Mandy told her sister Maria that Gabriella is doing fine, but is missing Troy a lot. Maria told her sister Mandy that Gabriella's boyfriend Troy is not doing to good. Mandy asked Maria what is wrong with Gabriella's boyfriend Troy. Maria told her sister Mandy that Troy is in a deep depression. Maria told her sister Mandy that Troy has not had any sleep and that he does not go to school any more. That he has not ate any food and that he is living on water only. Maria also told her sister that all Troy does his cry his eyes out, while holding the picture of Gabriella. Maria then told her sister Mandy that when Troy is not crying, he is staring at a wall. Maria also told her sister Mandy that Troy does not leave his bedroom. Maria said that the only time Troy does leave his bedroom is to get a bottle of water and then goes right back to his bedroom. Mandy said to her sister Maria that is not good. Maria told her sister that when you look at Troy, he has lost a lot of weight and has dark circles under his eyes. Mandy asked Maria if she should tell Gabriella about Troy. Maria told her sister Mandy that Gabriella needs to know about how her boyfriend Troy is, because she needs to come back home soon. Mandy asked Maria if she thinks Gabriella is the only one to bring Troy out of his depression. Maria told Mandy that yes she thinks that Gabriella is the only person that can bring Troy out of it. So Mandy told her sister Maria that she will tell Gabriella about Troy when she gets back from her walk. Mandy said goodbye to her sister Maria and hung the phone up. Mandy knew that her sister Maria was right that Gabriella need to go back home.

A hour later Gabriella came home from her walk and went to the living room. Mandy saw Gabriella come into the living room and told her to sit down. Gabriella asked her aunt Mandy what was wrong. Mandy told Gabriella that she had called and talk to her mom on the phone. Gabriella asked her aunt Mandy, how her mom had sound. Mandy told Gabriella that her mom sounded fine on the phone. Mandy then told Gabriella that her mom told her some thing on the phone about Troy. Gabriella asked her aunt Mandy what her mom had told her about Troy. Mandy told Gabriella that Troy is not doing good right now. Mandy told Gabriella that her mom told her that Troy is really depressed. Gabriella asked her aunt Mandy what was wrong with Troy. Mandy told Gabriella that Troy has not had any sleep and that he no longer goes to school. Mandy also told Gabriella that Troy has not ate any food and that he has only been living on water. Mandy also told Gabriella that Troy has lost a lot of weight too. Mandy told Gabriella that Troy cries his eyes out while holding the picture of her. Mandy told Gabriella that her mom said when you look at Troy, he has dark circles under his eyes and looks pale too. Mandy finish telling Gabriella every thing that her sister Maria had told her.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Maria had said goodbye to her sister Mandy and hung the phone up. Maria went back to the living room. John asked his wife who was on the phone. Maria told her husband that it was her sister then asked his wife what her sister Mandy wanted. Maria told her husband that her sister Mandy was calling to tell her that Gabriella was staying with said his wife that they now know where their daughter Gabriella is. Maria also told her husband that she told her sister Mandy about said that once her sister Mandy tells her about Troy, that she might finally come home.

Mean while Gabriella was shock to here about her boyfriend Troy being depressed and told her aunt Mandy thank for telling her. Mandy told her niece Gabriella that she needed to know about Mandy asked Gabriella if she was going to go back to Albuquerque and to told her aunt Mandy that she was going to go back to Albuquerque and to her boyfriend also told her aunt Mandy that she is going to take that next step with Troy. Mandy said to Gabriella that she is glad that she is going to take that next step with her boyfriend gave her aunt Mandy a hug and then went to the bedroom to pack her stuff.

Maria and John decided to go visit Lucille and Jack for a while. They also wanted to tell Lucille and Jack that they found out where Gabriella is staying at. So John and Maria left their house and went next door to the Bolton's house. Lucille and Jack had just got done eating breakfast. John and Maria knocked on the door. Jack answered the door to see John and Maria standing in front of him and so he let them in to the house. Maria asked Jack where Lucille was and he told her that she was in the kitchen. Maria went to the kitchen to get Lucille. John told Jack that he and Maria wanted to tell them some thing. So Jack and John were sitting in the living room and waiting for their wife's. A few minutes later Maria and Lucille came into the living room. Jack and Lucille asked John and Maria what they wanted to talk to them about. Maria said to Lucille and Jack that they know who Gabriella has been staying with. Jack and Lucille asked them who it was. Maria told Lucille and Jack that their daughter Gabriella has been staying with her sister Mandy. Maria also told Lucille and Jack that she told her sister Mandy about Troy and that she was going to be telling Gabriella when she got back from her walk. John then said to Jack and Lucille that once Gabriella hears about Troy, that she will be coming back home to him. Jack and Lucille said that they hope Gabriella does come back after she finds out how bad Troy is in.

A hour later Gabriella had finished pack her stuff and carry it out of the bedroom. Gabriella set her packed bags by the door and then went to the kitchen to say goodbye to her aunt Mandy. Mandy was in the kitchen making a snack, when she saw Gabriella come in the room. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she was going to go back to Albuquerque and to Troy. Mandy told Gabriella that she is happy that she is going back home to her parents and her boyfriend Troy. Gabriella ate some lunch with her aunt Mandy. After they finish lunch, they did a little bit of talking. Mandy asked Gabriella if she needed help carrying her bags to the car. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she could use the help. So they carried her bags to the car and put them in the back seat. Gabriella gave her aunt Mandy a hug goodbye before getting into her car. Mandy told her niece Gabriella to call her when she has arrived back home. Gabriella told her aunt Mandy that she would call her when she is back in Albuquerque. So Gabriella waved to her aunt Mandy and was now on the road home. Gabriella could not wait to be back in Albuquerque and be with Troy again.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this chapter seems short. It is another filler Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Chad and the friends were missing Troy and Gabriella and the friends hope that Gabriella comes back to also hope that once Gabriella comes back that Troy will come back to school told the friends that he had thought about going to see Troy one day. The friends asked Chad why he did not go see Troy then. Chad told the friends that he had a feeling, that Troy would not want to see him. So the friends said to Chad that they should talk to Troy's parents to find out what was going on with Troy. So they left Chad's house and head over to Troy's house to see how he was doing and to find out what is going on with Troy too.

Lucille and Maria were sitting in the kitchen talking about Troy and stuff. Jack and John were in the living room talking about stuff. They did not know that Troy and Gabriella's friends were coming over. Chad and the friends arrived at Troy's house and parked their cars. They got out of their cars and went up to the door to knock on it. John and Jack were still talking when they heard the knocking on the door. So Jack told John he would be right back. Jack open the door to see Chad and the others standing in front of him. Jack let them in the house and had them come to the living room. Chad and the friends saw Gabriella's dad sitting in the living room. Jack asked Chad and the others what they were doing here. Chad told Jack they wanted to see how Troy was and also find out what was going on.

Jack took Chad upstairs to Troy bedroom and open the door to show him. Chad saw Troy laying on his bed and staring at the wall. Chad then notice that Troy was pale and had lost a lot of weight. Jack shut Troy's bedroom door and they went back down stairs. Jack and Chad went back to the living room. Jack and John told Chad and the others what has been going on. Chad then asked Jack how long Troy has been like that. Jack told Chad that Troy has been like that for a month and two weeks now. Chad and the others told Jack they were going to go and would see them later. Chad and the others left the Bolton house and got into their cars. They left Troy's house and went to Sharpay and Ryan's house.

A few minutes later they arrived at Sharpay and Ryan's house and got out of their cars. They went into the house and to the movie room to talk about what they had found out. Sharpay and the others asked Chad how Troy looked. Chad told the others that Troy had lost a lot of weight and was looking pale too. Chad also told the others that Troy was just laying on his bed and staring at the wall. Sharpay and the friends could not believe Troy would just let him self go and stuff. Taylor said to the others that she still can not believe Gabriella had said no to Troy's marriage proposal. Sharpay then said to the friends that she could not believe it either. Chad then said to the others that Troy is really taking it hard. Kelsi then said she also could not believe that Gabriella left town after wards. The friends could not believe that Gabriella has been gone for a month. What the friends did not know was Gabriella was on her way back to Albuquerque. So the friends talk about what they had found out. Chad and the friends hope that Gabriella comes back and that they will get the old Troy back too.

Mean while Gabriella had stopped at a cafe to get some lunch. After she had finished her lunch, she was back on the road. Two hours later she had arrived back in Albuquerque and was on her way to Troy's house. Gabriella could not wait to see Troy and to tell him that she does want to marry him. A few minutes later Gabriella arrived at Troy's house and parked her car. Gabriella got out of her car and went up to the door. Gabriella knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it.

Jack and John were watching tv and their wives were in the kitchen talking. Jack went to answer the door. When he open the door and saw Gabriella standing in front of him. Jack let Gabriella into the house and told her he was happy that she was back. Gabriella asked Jack where Troy was at. Jack told Gabriella that Troy was up stairs in his bedroom. Gabriella asked Jack if she could go see him right now. Jack told Gabriella that she could go up to see Troy. So Gabriella went up stairs to Troy's bedroom. Gabriella open the bedroom door and went inside his room.

She shut the door behind her and went over to Troy. Gabriella saw that Troy was pale and had lost weight too. Gabriella also saw how sad her boyfriend Troy was. Gabriella crawled on to the bed and laid down next to him. Troy was not sure if he was actually looking into his girlfriend Gabriella's eyes. Gabriella said to Troy that she loves him and that she wants to be his wife. Gabriella then told Troy that she wanted to tell him why she had said no to his marriage proposal.

Troy decided to listen to what his girlfriend Gabriella was going to tell him. Gabriella told Troy that she was scared to take that next step and that she thought she was not ready to get married. Gabriella then told Troy that she did a lot of thinking and realized that she is ready to take that next step. Gabriella then said to Troy that she wants to change her no answer to Yes. Troy said to Gabriella that he missed her and that he had been miserable with out her. Troy then took the engagement ring out of his nightstand table and slipped it on to Gabriella's left hand ring finger. Gabriella told Troy she had missed him too. Troy and Gabriella shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They pulled back and then cuddled with each other. A few minutes later Troy was asleep in Gabriella's arms. Gabriella had also fallen a sleep too.

Jack went back into the living room. John asked Jack who was at the door. Jack told John that it was Gabriella and that she is up stairs with Troy right now. John was happy that his daughter Gabriella was back. Lucille and Maria went to the living room to tell their husbands that dinner was ready. Jack and John went to the dining room and sat down at the table. Lucille and Maria brought the food to the dining room table. Jack and John were surprise that their wives had not asked them who was at the door. John was smiling at his wife. Maria saw her husband smiling at her, but she did not know why. Maria asked her husband why he was smiling at her for. John told his wife that Gabriella is back and is up stairs with Troy right now. Lucille also saw that her husband did not look as worried. So they ate their dinner and then went to put the dishes in the sink.

Jack and John decided to check on Troy and Gabriella. Jack and John went up stairs, while their wives were cleaning up. Jack and John open Troy's bedroom door and saw them on the bed sleeping. Jack was happy to see his son Troy sleeping. So they did not want to wake then up and so they shut the door. Jack and John went back down stairs to tell their wives that Troy and Gabriella were sleeping in each others arms. Lucille and Maria came out the kitchen and asked their husbands how Troy and Gabriella are doing. Jack and John told their wives that Troy and Gabriella are sleeping right now. Lucille was happy that Troy was getting some sleep.

Maria and John told Lucille and Jack that Gabriella can stay with them as long as Troy needs her. Maria and John told Jack and Lucille they were going to go home for the night and would come over to see them and Gabriella tomorrow. So Maria and John said good night to Lucille and Jack and went home for the night.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Later on that evening Troy and Gabriella woke up and did some more talking. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted some thing to eat. Troy told Gabriella that he wanted to eat some soup. So Gabriella told Troy she would be right back with some soup for him. So Gabriella left the bedroom and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some soup for Troy. Gabriella finish making the soup and put some in a bowl to take to Troy. Gabriella carried the bowl of soup up stairs to Troy's bedroom. Gabriella open the bedroom door and saw Troy sitting up. Gabriella handed Troy the bowl of soup and then went to shut the bedroom door. Gabriella sat down and started feeding Troy his soup to him, since he was shaking so bad. A few minutes later Troy had finished eating his soup. Gabriella sat the empty bowl on his night stand.

Gabriella asked Troy how he was feeling now. Troy told Gabriella that he is feeling a little better. Troy asked Gabriella if she would cuddle with him some more. Gabriella told Troy she would love to cuddle with him. So they laid back down on his bed and did some more cuddling with each other. Troy asked Gabriella why she had left town in the first place. Gabriella told Troy that after she had said no to his marriage proposal that she thought it would be hard to be around his parents and hers too. Gabriella told Troy she was staying with her aunt Mandy. Gabriella then said to Troy she is not going to leave him again and that she can not wait to be married to him.

Mean while Jack and Lucille were in the living room watching a movie. Lucille told her husband that she is glad that Gabriella is back. Lucille also to her husband that she hopes Gabriella will get Troy to start eating again. Jack told his wife that he hopes Troy will be happy again too. So they finished watching the movie. A hour later the movie was over so Lucille told her husband she was going to check on Troy and Gabriella and then would see him in their bedroom. Jack got up and took the movie out. Lucille went up stairs and to her son Troy's room. Lucille knock on the door before opening it. Gabriella told Lucille to come in. Lucille open the door and saw that Troy was a sleep in Gabriella's arms. Lucille asked Gabriella how Troy was doing. Gabriella told Lucille that Troy ate some soup and is doing a little better. Lucille was happy that Troy had finally ate some thing. Lucille said good night to Gabriella and shut the door.

Lucille went to her bedroom she shares with her husband. Jack was waiting in bed and saw his wife come into their bedroom. Jack asked his wife how Troy and Gabriella are doing. Lucille told her husband that Gabriella got Troy to eat some thing finally. Jack and Lucille were happy that their son Troy had finally ate something. Gabriella got up quietly and went to the bathroom. After she got done going to the bathroom, she went back over to Troy and continued cuddling with him. Gabriella watch Troy sleep and she could not wait to help him get his weight back up. Gabriella knew it will take her a little while to get Troy to be back to himself. Gabriella fell asleep not long after. A hour later Lucille and Jack were a sleep too.

Please Review!

A/N I am really sorry if this chapter is short. This is just another filler chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Gabriella woke up before Troy. Gabriella got up quietly and went to the bathroom. After Gabriella finished going to the bathroom, she went back to Troy. She saw that he was still sleeping and decided to take a quick shower. So she took a shower while Troy was sleeping. She got dressed for the day and went down stairs to the kitchen to get some thing to eat. Gabriella saw Troy's mom in the kitchen making breakfast. Lucille asked Gabriella if she would like some scramble eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. Gabriella told Lucille that she would love some scramble eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. So Lucille put some scramble eggs and bacon with toast on the plate and gave it to Gabriella. Gabriella went to the table and set her plate down and then went to get a bottle of water to drink. After Gabriella got the bottle of water, she went back to the table. She sat down and started eating her breakfast.

A few minutes later Gabriella finish eating her breakfast. She took her plate to the kitchen and put it in the then went back upstairs to Troy's bedroom. Gabriella went back over to Troy to see if he was a wake yet. She saw that Troy was still a sleep and so she crawled back into bed with him. Gabriella put her arms around Troy and watched him sleep. A hour later Troy woke up and saw Gabriella laying next to him. Troy wrap his arms around Gabriella and gave her a kiss on the lips, which she responded back too. Gabriella said good morning to Troy and he said it back to her. Gabriella told Troy to go take a shower and she will be there waiting for him. So Troy got to take a quick shower. He got dressed for the day and went back over to Gabriella.

Troy and Gabriella went down stairs to the kitchen, so he could get some thing to eat. Gabriella told Troy that she had already ate breakfast, before he got up. Troy asked Gabriella what she had for breakfast. Gabriella told Troy that she had scramble eggs and bacon with toast for breakfast. Troy asked his fiancé Gabriella if she could make him some eggs and bacon with toast too. So Gabriella told Troy she would make him some scramble eggs and bacon with toast. So she made him some scramble eggs and bacon with toast. Once it was done, she put it on a plate and gave it to Troy. Troy ate his eggs, bacon, and toast that Gabriella had made for him. Lucille came into the kitchen and saw her son Troy eating some food. Lucille was happy to see her son Troy eating food again. So Lucille left the kitchen to tell her husband about their son Troy eating breakfast.

Few minutes later Troy finish his breakfast and put his plate in the sink to be wash. Troy and Gabriella left the kitchen and went back up stairs to his bedroom to talk for a while. Once they were in his bedroom, he took Gabriella in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. They started making out, which got really heated. They end up taking each others clothes of and were now in the bed making love. A little bit later after they had finished making love, they did some more talking.

Lucille found her husband in the living room watching tv. Jack saw his wife come in the living room smiling. Jack asked his wife why she was smiling and she told him that she saw their son Troy eating some food. Jack was happy to hear that their son Troy had finally ate some food.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter is short. This is just another filler chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Troy asked Gabriella if she could cuddle with him for a while. Gabriella told Troy that she would love too. So they cuddled with each other on his bed. A few minutes later Troy had fallen asleep. Gabriella watch Troy sleep for a while. Gabriella got out of the bed and got dressed back into her clothes. She made sure the blankets were still covering Troy. Gabriella decided go down stairs for a little bit and talk to Troy's mom and dad to find out if Troy has been talking to them.

Lucille and Jack were talking to each other when Gabriella came into the living room. Gabriella told Lucille and Jack that she was sorry for interupting them. Lucille and Jack asked Gabriella what was up. Gabriella said to Jack and Lucille that she wanted to asked them questions about Troy. So Jack told Gabriella to ask a way. Gabriella asked Jack and Lucille when it was that Troy stop talking to everyone. They told Gabriella that Troy had stop talking to every one at the begining of the last month. Gabriella then asked them how long Troy had been keeping to himself. They told her that he had kept to himself since she had said no to his marriage proposal. Gabriella told Troy's parents that she had told Troy why she had said no to him.

She told them that she and Troy are now engaged. Gabriella told Troy's parents that she could not wait to be Troy's wife. Lucille and Jack asked Gabriella why she had said no to Troy's marriage proposal. So Gabriella told them the same thing she had told Troy. Jack and Lucille told Gabriella that they now understand why she had said no to their son Troy's marriage proposal. They told Gabriella that they are happy that she and Troy are back together and getting married too. Gabriella talked with Troy's parents for a while. She told Lucille and Jack that she is happy to be back and with Troy. While Gabriella was down stairs, Troy started to have a nightmare.

Troy woke up screaming Gabriella's name and did not see her in his room. Troy got out of his bed and got dressed back into his clothes. He left his bedroom and went down stairs. Troy heard Gabriella talking to his parents. Troy went to the living room and went over to Gabriella. Jack and his wife saw Troy and asked him how he was doing. Troy did not say anything to his parents. Gabriella looked at Troy and notice that he was shaken up. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear and asked her to come back up stairs with him to his bedroom. Gabriella told Lucille and Jack that she would talk to them later. Troy and Gabriella went back upstairs to his bedroom.

Once they were back in his room, Gabriella asked Troy what was wrong. Troy told Gabriella that he had a nightmare and woke up screaming her name. Gabriella asked Troy what his night mare was about. Troy told his fiance Gabriella about his nightmare. Gabriella told Troy that she is not going to leave him again. So they laid back down on his bed and did some more cuddling. A little bit later Troy had fallen back to asleep. Gabriella continue to hold Troy in her arms while he was sleeping. Gabriella then remember that Lucille and Jack had asked Troy how he was doing and him not responding. Gabriella wonder why he was not talking to his parents.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Two hours later Troy woke up from his nap. Gabriella asked Troy how he slept and he told her that he had a good nap. Gabriella then asked Troy why he did not answer his parents earlier when they asked him how he was doing. Troy told Gabriella that he did not feel like talking to his parents is all. Gabriella then asked Troy how long he had not been talking to his parents and their friends for. Troy told Gabriella that he has not talk to his parents and their friends for a month. Gabriella asked Troy when he is going to start talking to his parents and their friends again. Troy told Gabriella that he wants to start talking to his parents and their friends. Troy said to Gabriella that he is afraid too talk to them. Gabriella told Troy she will help him talk to his parents and their friends again. Troy thank his fiance for helping him with talking to his parents and their friends again.

Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips. Things started to get heated between them. They took each other clothes off and were now under the blankets. Troy took one of Gabriella's breast in to his mouth and started sucking on it, while rubbing the other one. Gabriella let out several moans while he was loving on her breast. A few minutes later Gabriella had Troy on his back and went down on him. Gabriella took Troy's hard cock in to her mouth and started sucking on him. While she was sucking on him, she started stroking him faster. Troy let several moans out while she was sucking and stroking him. Before long he came in her mouth and she swallow it. Gabriella went back up to Troy's lips and kissed him some more.

Troy flip Gabriella on to her back and went down on her two. Troy started eating Gabriella's pussy out and rubbing her bud. Gabriella let a few moans out while Troy was eating her pussy out. Before long she came in to his mouth and he licked her pussy juices up. Troy then went back to Gabriella' mouth and kissed her again. Troy then lined his hard cock to Gabriella's entrance and enter her wet pussy. They both moan at the same time. Once he knew that he was fully in her, he began thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella moaned while Troy was thrusting in and out of her pussy slowly. Gabriella went by Troy's ear and told him to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella had asked him to do. Troy was thrusting in and out of her fast and hard. They were both moaning and saying each others names while making love.

Before long they both came at the same time and then collapsed on each other. A few minutes later Troy pulled his soft cock out of Gabriella's pussy, after finishing spilling his seed in her. Troy laid next to Gabriella and pulled her close. Gabriella made sure the blankets were covering them. Gabriella laid her head on Troy's bare chest. They did a little bit of talking while getting their breath back. Once they got their breath back, they made love two more times before getting up to take a shower.

After they finish taking their shower, they got dressed in a tshirt and shorts to relax in. They went down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. They went in the kitchen and saw his mom cleaning. Troy looked at Gabriella and she squeezed his hand. Troy cleared his throat and asked his mom what she was doing. Lucille turn around and told her son Troy that she was cleaning the kitchen up. Lucille was happy that Troy had talk to her. Troy went over to his mom and gave her a hug. Troy then told his mom he was sorry for not talking to her and he also told her why he had stop talking to her and everyone else too.

Troy went back over to Gabriella and they got the snack with the bottle of water. Gabriella asked Troy if he wanted to sit outside to eat their snack. Troy told Gabriella that he would like to sit outside for a little bit. So they went out to the backyard and sat down on the chairs. Troy and Gabriella ate their snack and drank their water. Gabriella asked Troy if he want to finish his schooling on the computer. Troy told Gabriella that he wants to finish his schooling on the computer. Gabriella told Troy she was doing her schooling on the computer too. So a hour later they went back into the house. They grabbed another bottle of water and went back up stairs to his bedroom. They got on the computer and did their school work together. A few minutes later they finish their school work on the computer. Troy and Gabriella decided to watch a movie till time for dinner.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry this chapter seems short, but it is just a filler. There is one regular chapter left and a epilogue for this story. I am thinking about doing a sequel for this story.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Troy and Gabriella finished the movie they were watching.

They took the movie out of the dvd player and put the movie back in the case. Troy then turned the dvd player off and put the tv back on regular tv. Troy shut the tv off and then asked Gabriella if she wanted to go down stairs to see if dinner was ready yet. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that she was ready to go down stairs to see if dinner was ready. So they went down stairs together and went to the kitchen to see if dinner was done.

Lucille was checking the last of the dinner. Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if dinner was ready. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. Lucille asked Troy and Gabriella if they would go set the dining room table quick like. So Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would go set the table for her. They got the plates and silverware. They went to the dining room and set the table. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room to tell his dad that dinner was ready.

Gabriella was happy that Troy was talking to his parents now. She hope that he would eventually start talking to their friends too. They enter the living room and got his dads attention. Jack saw Troy and Gabriella come into the living room. Troy and Gabriella told his dad that dinner was ready. They left the living room and went to the dining room. Troy and Gabriella sat down at the table. Jack shut the tv off and left the living room. Jack went to the kitchen to see if his wife needed any help. Lucille asked her husband to carry the drinks to the table.

Jack brought the drinks to the table and sat them down. Lucille brought the food to the table. Jack and his wife sat down at the table too. They dished their food up and started eating their dinner. A few minutes later Troy and Gabriella had finished eating their dinner. They took their plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Troy and Gabriella went back up stairs to his bedroom. Once they were back in his bedroom, they shared a few kisses on the lips.

Mean while Jack and his wife had got done eating their dinner. Jack helped his wife carry the left over food to the kitchen. Jack left the kitchen and went to the living room to watch a basketball game on tv. Lucille carried their dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink to be washed. Lucille put the left over food in the refrigerator. Then she started washing the dishes in the sink.

Troy and Gabriella ended up making out on his bed. They then got on the computer to finish the last of their homework. After they got done doing the last of their homework, they went down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella decided they would asked his mom if she would help them start planning their wedding. So they enter the kitchen and saw his mom finish the last of the dishes. Troy went to the refrigerator and grabbed two bottles of water. Troy gave Gabriella one of the bottles of water. Troy and Gabriella then asked his mom if she would help them start planning their wedding. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would help them start planning their wedding. So most of the night they work on planning the wedding together.

Please Review!

A/N I am sorry if this last regular chapter seems short. The epilogue should be a little bit longer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Epilogue**

**Chapter** **16**

Two Months Later :

Troy and Gabriella were closer then had finally started talking to his dad and their friends. Gabriella was happy that her fiance Troy and started talking to their friends again. She was also happy that Troy had got his weight back too.

It was Troy and Gabriella's wedding day. They were getting ready to get married. Troy was with the guys in his room getting his tux on. Chad told Troy he could not believe was getting married. Troy told his best friend Chad that he could not believe that he was going to be married to Gabriella in a hour. Zeke said to Troy that he had a feeling that he would be the first one to get married. So Jack came in to the bedroom and asked Troy and his friends if they were ready. Troy told his dad that he was ready. Chad and the others told Jack they were ready too.

Mean while Gabriella and the girls were finishing getting ready too. Gabriella was with the girls in her room getting her wedding dress on. Taylor said to Gabriella that she could not believe that she was getting married today. Gabriella told her best friend Taylor that she could not believe that she was going to be married to Troy in a hour. Sharpay said to Gabriella that she had a feeling that she would be the first to get married. So Lucille and Maria came in to the room and asked Gabriella and the girls if they were ready. Gabriella told her mom and Lucille that she was ready. The girls also told Maria and Lucille they ready too.

So Troy and the guys with his dad left the house and got in the cars. They pulled out of the drive way and headed for the park where the wedding was going to be at. The Gabriella and the girls with Maria and Lucille left the house and went out to the cars. They pulled out of the drive way and were on their way to the park. The Troy and the guys with his dad had arrived at the park. The priest was talking with the guests in the park. Troy and the guys with his dad got out of the cars and went to the guests.

A few minutes later Gabriella and the girls with Maria and Lucille arrived at the park. Gabriella and the girls got out of the car with Maria and Lucille. Gabriella over to a bush to throw up again. Sharpay and the others did not know why Gabriella was throwing up again. Gabriella finished throwing up and asked for the bottle water. Taylor handed Gabriella her water to her. Sharpay asked Gabriella why she had throwed up again. Gabriella knew why she had been throwing up. So Gabriella lied to Sharpay and told her that she did not know why she threw up again.

Lucille and Maria went to let everyone know that they had arrive. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy at the reception that she is pregnant. So the priest took his place at the same time Troy and his friends did. Jack went over to Gabriella and asked her if she was okey. Gabriella told Jack that she was fine. So it was time for the wedding to start. So the music began to play. Chad and the guys walk their girls down the aisle.

Then it was time for Gabriella to come down the aisle. Jack walked Gabriella down the aisle to Troy. Troy saw Gabriella coming down the aisle with his dad. Troy could not believe how beautiful she was. Jack hand Gabriella's hand to his son and then went to sit down with his wife. They said their i do's and the rings had been placed on their fingers. They were now pronounced husband and wife. Troy and Gabriella share a passionate kiss on the lips. They walked down the aisle together.

Troy and Gabriella with their guest headed to their cars and left the park. They went back to the Bolton house for the wedding reception. Troy and Gabriella arrived back at the house first and parked the car. They got out of the car and locked it up. They went into the house to change into some comfortable clothes. Gabriella decided to tell her husband Troy that she is pregnant, before the guest arrived. Gabriella was dressed in the confortable clothes and was waiting for her husband Troy. He saw Gabriella looking at him and asked her why she was looking at him that way.

Gabriella told Troy that she had some thing to tell him. Troy asked his wife Gabriella what she had to tell him. Gabriella took Troy's one hand and placed it on her stomach. Troy wondered why Gabriella had put his one hand on her stomache for. Gabriella then told Troy that she is pregnant. Troy was in shock at first, but then he had a huge grin appear on his face. Gabriella saw the grin on Troy's face. Troy asked Gabriella how far she was and she told him that she was 21/2 months along in the pregnancy.

So they went down stairs and outside to the back yard where their guest were waiting for them. They had told their family and friends that they were having a baby in sic months. The rest the reception went over well. The guest had left the Bolton house and went home. The friends stayed to help with the clean up. Troy and Gabriella were at the airport getting on the plane to Hawaii. So they went on their honeymoon and loved every minute in Hawaii. So they could not wait for their child to be born in six months.

The End For Now!

A/N There is going to be a sequel for this story. I will start writing the sequel some time mid summer.


End file.
